Cylindrical rolls are utilized in a number of industrial applications, especially those relating to papermaking. Such rolls are typically employed in demanding environments in which they can be exposed to high dynamic loads and temperatures and aggressive or corrosive chemical agents. As an example, in a typical paper mill, rolls are used not only for transporting a fibrous web sheet between processing stations, but also, in the case of press section and calender rolls, for processing the web sheet itself into paper.
Typically rolls used in papermaking are constructed with the location within the papermaking machine in mind, as rolls residing in different positions within the papermaking machines are required to perform different functions. Because papermaking rolls can have many different performance demands, and because replacing an entire metallic roll can be quite expensive, many papermaking rolls include a polymeric cover that surrounds the circumferential surface of a typically metallic core. By varying the material employed in the cover, the cover designer can provide the roll with different performance characteristics as the papermaking application demands. Also, repairing, regrinding or replacing a cover over a metallic roll can be considerably less expensive than the replacement of an entire metallic roll. Exemplary polymeric materials for covers include natural rubber, synthetic rubbers such as neoprene, styrene-butadiene (SBR), nitrile rubber, chlorosulfonated polyethylene (“CSPE”—also known under the trade name HYPALON® from DuPont), EDPM (the name given to an ethylene-propylene terpolymer formed of ethylene-propylene diene monomer), polyurethane, thermoset composites, and thermoplastic composites.
In many instances, the roll cover will include at least two distinct layers: a base layer that overlies the core and provides a bond thereto; and a topstock layer that overlies and bonds to the base layer and serves the outer surface of the roll (some rolls will also include an intermediate “tie-in” layer sandwiched by the base and top stock layers). The layers for these materials are typically selected to provide the cover with a prescribed set of physical properties for operation. These can include the requisite strength, elastic modulus, and resistance to elevated temperature, water and harsh chemicals to withstand the papermaking environment. In addition, covers are typically designed to have a predetermined surface hardness that is appropriate for the process they are to perform, and they typically require that the paper sheet “release” from the cover without damage to the paper sheet. Also, in order to be economical, the cover should be abrasion- and wear-resistant.
Some rolls are present as “nip” rolls, wherein two or more rolls are positioned such that they form a “nip” through which a web can pass. Such rolls are often found, for example, in the press section of a papermaking machine. The rolls press against the web at a prescribed pressure in order to advance processing. However, in some instances the rolls can apply pressure unevenly on the web. Uneven pressure application can result from many circumstances, including (a) the cover of one or more rolls being slightly “out of round”, (b) one roll being mounted so that its axis is not parallel to that of its mating roll, or (c) increased localized wear on one of the roll covers. Irrespective of the cause of the uneven pressure, its presence can negatively impact processing of the web, and can in extreme instances harm the cover or even cause it to fracture.
Some systems for attempting to detect the pressure at different locations within a roll or roll cover are available. One system includes a flexible strip on which are mounted multiple pressure sensors that can be placed between the rolls and provide pressure readings (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,230 to Moore). Another system employs sensors that are embedded in the roll cover itself and provide signals to an external processor (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,729 to Moschel et al.).
Systems that employ embedded sensors can be particularly desirable, as they can be monitored easily, even during operation of the roll. Of course, it is important that the embedded sensors be accurate as they detect their particular property of interest. Calibration of the sensors is typically recommended and/or required, as the sensor output can vary due to differences in manufacturing, orientation, and the thickness of the material that covers the sensor. As such, a device and/or method that facilitates calibration of embedded sensors would be desirable.